Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to features on a chair that allow certain shipping configurations.
Description of the Related Art
The bases of chairs (“chair bases”) are often made from a plastic or metal material, and are frequently manufactured in one location and shipped to a second location to be assembled with the other parts of the chair. The chair bases must arrive to the assembly location in a presentable condition and not be damaged in transport. Chair bases that have been damaged may not be used in the assembly process and are often discarded as unusable. Therefore, it is important for the chair bases to be transported in a sufficiently safe and stable environment that prevents damage.
Chair bases often have multiple arms that extend from a central location, with many chair bases having five extending arms. The arms often extend radially outward from the central location, but also angle downward. This configuration is also aesthetically pleasing to the user.
In the past, in order to protect the chair base during shipping, companies typically put a single chair base in a single box. Shipping chair bases in a box is advantageous because it takes an unusually shaped object and hides it in a rectangular box that can be easily stacked. These boxes are often stacked on pallets and shipped via trucks. Boxes also offer a measure of protection to the chair bases because they are relatively stable and rarely shift to a point where the boxes fall over. However, this method of shipping chair bases has at least three distinct disadvantages. First, there is a lot of empty space within a box that is not being taken up by its contents. In this case, the unusual shape of the chair base, which often includes 5 arms, is very different from the rectangular box leaving unused space. Second, the boxes add extra weight to the shipment. The shipper is only concerned about shipping the chair bases and only ships the boxes as a means for protecting the chair bases. Finally, the boxes add unnecessary waste. After the chair bases arrive at their target destination the boxes are either discarded or recycled. The boxes add unnecessary waste to the local landfill or at the very minimum, add extra cost to the shipment.
Thus, there is a need for a method of shipping chair bases that adequately protects the bases from surface and structural wear, but that also does not add unnecessary cost and weight to the process.